A Foxes Love
by HieiLover2004
Summary: Kurama finds Hiei, brings him home and heals him. Kurama wants to know what happened to Hiei but Hiei can't remember. Or does he? KuramaxHiei! Please R&R!
1. Hiei Awakes

Here is the story that goes with 'Hiei's Dieing Soul'! Hope you enjoy! It takes place after the Poem.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:  
Hiei's Lives

As Hiei layed there slowly dieing his friend was out in that area loking for him. "Hiei?" He called out. As he passed the ally Hiei was in he smelt blood, Hiei's blood. (Cries silently NOOO HIEI!)

He entered the ally and saw Hiei. Quickly he picked him up and brought him back to his house. His mom was gome on a trip for the weekend and would not be home till Sunday afternoon. It was Friday and his mom left about an hour ago.

He healed Hiei's wounds and let him sleep in his room. The next morning Hiei woke up with the sun coming in the window. He sat up and loked around, "Where am I? What happened?" The door suddenly opened and in came the boy who saved him.

"Where the hell am I?" Hiei asked. The boy looked at him, "My house and in my room." "Did you save me, Kurama?" Hiei asked. "Yeah, I did, Hiei. Where did you get those wounds?" Kurama answered/ asked. "I can't remember that. That's the only thing I can't remember." Hiei answered getting up. 

"You shouldn't get up Hiei . I don't want your wounds opening back up." Kurama said going to Hiei's side. "I'm fine fox." He snapped. Kurama left him alone. 'Why does he care so much what happens to me? He has his own worries but his friends and famies always come first.' Hiei thought watching Kurama rearrange somethings in his room. 

'Hiei was nice at first but than he snapped at me. Wonder what that was all about. Oh Hiei don't you know how much I love you?' Kurama thought. Kurama turned around and saw Hiei exiting the room. "Where are you going Hiei?" He asked. Hiei stopped and turned toward Kurama, "I'm hungry." Kurama sighed, "Come on I'll make you something to eat." They headed to the kitchen.

The Kitchen

They entered the kitchen and Kurama went and started making Hiei and himself something to eat. Hiei sat at the table and looked out the kitchen window. The kitchen window looked out o the front yard and he saw Yuske run up. Hiei got up and opened the door before he knocked.

"Hey Hiei what are you doing here?" Yuske asked as they both sat at the table. "Hey Kurama what cha making?" Yuske asked Kurama. "Good Morning Yuske and I'm making Hiei and myselfbreakfast, you hungry?" He asked. "No I just ate so I came to see what you were up towith your mom gone." Yuske answered.

"Well actually I didn't have anything planned." Kurama said giving Hiei some food. Hiei ate it down fast. "Boy Hiei you act like you haven't ate in days." Yuske said as Kurama got Hiei more food.. Kirama sat down and started eating, "Actually I found Hiei in an ally bleeding last night. He was on the verge of death. He can't remember how he did it." Kurama explained to Yuske. 

"Atleast he's alive right." Yuske said and Kurama nodded. Hiei wasn't paying attention because he was looking around in the fridge, freezer and all around the kitchen lookingfor something. "What are you looking for Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Chocolate Cream."Hiei said. (Those of you who don't know what a chocolate Cream is. A Chocolate Cream is likr a Chocolate shake.) 

"No Hiei your not getting achocolate cream so sit down." Kurama said. "No not untill i get a chocolate cream." Hiei pouted. 'He looks so Kawaii (cute) when he pouts.' Kurama thought. "Hiei I don't want you to have one because you will get hyper on it."Kurama explained. "Who cares fox boy."Hiei growled at Kurama.

I know I know it's real short but the next chapter is real funny and I like cliffies. HA HA HA HA!  
i'M EVIL! 


	2. HYPER HIEI

Hi I'm here. Sorri if the chapter is short but I'm on my bros computer. Yeah he's gone for awhile. Hope you enjoy this chap. I will work on my Spelling because I have had complaints. Bids babies. Joking you guys I love you all so please review.

Chapter 2:

Hyper Hiei

Yuske left Kurama's house about 20 minutes later. Hiei refused to talk to Kurama until he gave him a chocolate cream. Kurama walked up to Hiei, "Let's go get you a chocolate…" Kurama couldn't finish his sentence because Hiei darted out the door.

"Hiei." Kurama called when he got out front. Kurama headed down to the ice cream store about a block away. (Man I wish that was true with me. Yeah, chocolate cream.) Kurama got two chocolate creams and headed back home. Hiei saw and ran up two him, "Where's mine?"

Kurama looked at Hiei, "Where did you go?" Hiei shrugged and Kurama handed him his. Hiei drank it down so fast it seems he would have had a brain freeze. "Another." Hiei said. Kurama shook his head, "No Hiei were home and I wont go back."

When they headed to the door Botan was sitting on the stairs. "Hi Botan." Kurama greeted. "Hi Ya Kurama, Hiei." Botan greeted in her cheery voice. Botan saw a couple cut on Hiei's arms, "My god what happened Hiei?" "Can't remember." Was his reply.

Inside Kurama's--

"So Botan what brings you here?" Kurama asked. "Well, Koema (sp?) was seeing if you know anyone by the name…"She stopped and pulled out her notebook, "Kurone." "Yes what about him?" Kurama asked.

Before Kurama could answer he heard a noise in the living room. Him and Botan looked in a saw Hiei dressed in a pink cheerleading outfit and a pink bow in his hair. Hiei was saying stuff like, "I'm the prettiest girl ever." and "Wanna see my to-to." Kurama knew something not quite like this but similar would happen.

Hiei was never the less… HYPER! Botan started laughing her head off as Kurama went over to Hiei. "Hiei what are you doing?" Kurama asked wondering what kind of answer he would get. "Trying to be a pretty girl. How do you like the outfit?" Hiei answered/asked.

Kurama shook his head, "Hiei your hopeless." Hiei of corse taking it seriously looked up at Kurama with puppy dog eyes, "You really think I'm hopeless?" "No no not at all in fact…" Kurama bent down to Hiei's ear, "I think it's sexy."

Hiei went back to his normal self but blushed all the more, " What the hell did you just say?" Kurama turned around, "Now that's the Hiei I know."

Well I have to go. Sorri, SORri, SORRI that it can't be longer. Please review. Meow Mix out. JA NE!


	3. Meeting of Old Friends

Yay i can update. I've been dieing to but my friend kept IMing me and blah blah blah. Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 3. Please r&r.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

Hiei went back to his normal self but blushed all the more, "What the hell did you just say?" Kurama turned around, "Now that's the Hiei I know."

This Time:

Chapter 3:

Meeting of Old Friends

Kurama walked back over to Botan an d contiuned talking to her. Hiei stood in thay same spot pondering over what Kurama had said. 'Was he just saying that or did he really mean it? Why would he even say that? Duh, to get me out of whatever I was going through.' Hiei thought. Hiei looked over at Kurama, 'Does he really have fellings for me? The forbidden child.' He than noticed that Kurama was coming back over and Botan left.

As Kurama walked up Hiei opened he's mouth to say something but closed it. "Yes Hiei?" Came Kuramas soft voice. "Hn." Was his reply. Kurama knew what it was about but decided to let Hiei ask about it. "What did she want?" Hiei asked refuring to Botan. "When I was able to go to Spirit World for a while that's all." Kurama explained to the fire demon he so dearly loved.

"Why did you say that?" Hiei asked changing the subject back. "Not really sure why." Kurama lied. "Whatever." Hiei said knowing that it wasn't the truth. 'Sorri Hiei I can't tell you my true feelings yet because I don't know how you will react. I want to make sure that you wont run away from me.' Kurama thought sadly. Hiei wondered somewhee off in the house so Kurama decided to make some supper.

He was getting hungry so he knew Hiei would be. He went to the kitchen to fing something to make. When he entered the kitchen he saw Hiei sitting at the table with his head down. Kurama walked over to him and noticed he fell asleep. He shook his head and picked Hiei up.

As he walked to his room with Hiei he admired his sleeping form. 'He loooks so peaceful when he sleeps.' Kurama thought stairing down at Hiei. Kurama entered his room and layed Hiei down on his bed. Hiei turned towards the wall. Kurama pulled the blanket over him. 'Nows a good time to go to Spirit World.' Kurama thought exiting his room.

SPIRIT WORLD

Kurama walked slowly to Koemmas office. Botan joined him at some point. They walked into Koemma's office. "Ah, Kurama you made it." Kurone said. Kurama nodded at his old partner. Koemma looked between the two than 'ah-hum'ed. All three looked att him, "Now for the reason I called you." He said. "Kurone was in the area where Hiei was when attacked. He has an idea of what happened to him." Koemma said. Kurama looked at Kurone with pleading eyes, "Please tell us what you know." Kurone nodded.

"When I arrived there was aq demon. A female demon to be exact." Kurone started. "She was mummbling something about taking Hiei's life because of what he did. Four other demons showed up and beat Hiei." Kurone finshed. "You didn't try to stop them." Koemma screamed at Kurone. "I wasn't able to. They spotted me and I was already injured from a previous battle so I ran." Kurone explained. Kurama nodded. Botan watched Kuramas expressions. She saw anger, confusion, hope and...love.

KURAMA'S HOUSE

Hiei woke up about an hour later. He noticed that he was in Kurama's bedroom. 'How did I get here.' He thought. He didn't see Kurama anywhere in sight. Hiei couldn't even feel his presents in the house. He got up and ran downstairs. One the counter was a slip a paper. He walked over and picked it up. A note from Kurama. It read:

Hiei,

I went to Spirit World to find out what Koemma wanted. Please be carefull ans I will see you soon.

Kurama

Hiei held the note for a secound longer than took off in a flash. 'Kurama why must you leave without me my love.' Hiei thought. He was headed to spirit world to find his love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorri about the shortness but at least I updated. Thanks for all the reviews and please R&R


	4. The Truth

I'm back. Sorri but school and friends and you know... homework. I was able to update today so I am. Remember ideas are always welcome. Well here's chapter 5.

A.N. Hiei WILL be OOC! author notes will also be italic sided. Japanese cows say MUUUUUUUUUU! lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

Hiei held the note for a secound longer than took off in a flash. 'Kurama why must you leave without me my love.' Hiei thought. He headed to spirit world to find his love.

This Time:

Chapter 5:

The Truth

Hiei ran as fast as he could. To him, it didn't seem fast enough. He wondered who Kurama has to see in such a hurry. Hiei arrived in Spirit World shortly after leaving Kurama's. He could smell Kurama's sent pretty strong still. He followed Kurama's sent and found himself outside Koenma's office. Hiei heard a voice, the foxes voice, "So Kuroune, it's been a month why didn't you tell someone sooner?" Hiei made a face than heard Kuroune. "Yoko I tried to find you or Hiei but I never did. I searched and searched but I didn't now who else to tell."

Hiei got a little closer to the door. When he did the motion sencer caught him and the door opened. They all loked over at Hiei. 'Why does this always hapen to me?' Hiei thought. "Hiei.." Kurama started but Kuroune cut him off. "See your doing ok. That's good." Kuroune walked closer to Hiei. Hiei took a step back,"Hn. Stay away from me." Kuroune stopped and staired at him. "Hiei." Kurama caled, "Come here a minute?" Hiei walked over to Kurama, watching Kuroune closely so he wouldn't get near him. Hiei looked up at Kurama, "What fox-boy?" Koenma and Botan watched closely. "Are you sure you don't remember anything from that night?" Kurama asked Hiei. Hiei looked away from him, " I already told you I can't remember."

Kuroune looked between Kurama and Hiei, "So you two have already gone over this I see." Kurama nodded. Hiei just glaired at him. Kuroune spotted the tear gem and walked closer to Hiei, " Where did you get that?" Hiei noticed that he was looking at the tear gem and grabbed a hold of it, "Hn." Kurama got between Hiei and Kuroune, "Back off Kuroune. Hiei will kill you if you try to touch it." "Oh and you can?" Kuroune questioned. "I can trust the fox." Hiei growled from behind Kurama.

Koenma got sick of all the bickering, "Can we stay on focus here?" They looked at Koenma. "Good. Now Hiei... " Koenma started. "I ccan't remember." Hiei growled getting sick-an-tired of answering the same damn question. "That's not what I was going to ask. Kuroune said a female demon is after you because of what you did to her. Some other demons came and beat you up. Any of that ring a bell?" Koenma said/asked. "Hn." Was all Hiei said. "Was that a yes or no?" Botan questioned. "No." Kurama said.

They looked at Kurama questionably. Kurama felt a little embarassed with them all looking at him encluding Hiei. Hiei looked back at Koenma (_without going blind...lol_), "I do remember the female demon but that's it." "Do you remember her name or what you did to her?" Koenma asked. Kurama watched Hiei closely as he tried to think about it. "Mitsuka." Hiei blurted out. "Who?" Kuroune asked. "Mitsuka the girl who ordered the men to kill me." Hiei said. "I thought you couldn't remember." Kurama said eyeing Hiei. He looked at Kurama and noticed he didn't look to happy.

"I'm slowly remembering." Hiei said crossing he's arms across his chest. "Atleast your remembering. Kurama do you mind stepping outside for a moment?" Kuroune said/asked. Kurama nodded and left the room. "Why'd ya do that bat-freak?" Hiei asked looking at Kuroune. "Kurama didn't do anything wrong." Botan stated. Kuroune sighed, "No one said he did do anything in the first place."

Kurama

He waited patiently until he was allowed back in. During that time his mind wondered to Hiei. 'Why wouldn't he tell me that he remembered something. It didn't seem to take him that long to remember.' Kurama sighed. He stood up and strted walking down the hall still thinking about Hiei and what Kuroune told him. Before Kurama relized where he was he noticed something. He was wearing a necklace. Not just any necklace but a black tear gem. Suddenly he tripped and slid down a hill of some sort. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. His last thought was...

'Hiei, I love you.' Than he blacked out.

Koenma's

Kuroune finshed talking to Hiei. All Hiei wanted to do was to get out of there and to his fox. (_He wished Kurama was His._) "So, what your saying is you stole form Mitsuka and whatever it was you stole was a pass down so she came after you and,..." Koenma said he dropped off waiting for Hiei to finsh. "Got some other demons to try to kill me. They got some blows in but that's it." Hiei said getting annoyed. "Alright you can go. Thanks Hiei." Koenma said. "Hn." Hiei said and walked out.

When Hiei walked out he didn't see Kurama. "Fox?" He questioned. No answer. Hiei got nervous and ran out of Koenma's. He wished he didn't have that good of a nose because he smelt Kurama's blood. He ran as fast as he could to where he smelt the blood. When he looked down he saw Kurama. Kurama's head was next to a tree and blood was slatered on the tree and around his body. "KURAMA!" Hiei screamed running down to his friend.

Kurama's body was lying there not moving...or si Hiei thought. "Kurama...please wake up." Hiei pleaded. Kurama's face had so much blood on it and his face was pale. Hiei didn't know what to do. Than he noticed that Kurama was taking short breaths. "Ku-ra-ma?" Hiei asked. He didn't move. 'Please don't let him get mad.' Hiei thought than pressed his lips to Kurama's. Kurama's eyes shot opened and than slowly closed again kissing Hiei back. Hiei pulled away, " Are you ok?" Hiei was blushing. "I hurt and am itchy but It'll pass." Kurama said. He winced than started healing himself.

After that Hiei helped Kurama back to his place where he told Kurama the whole truth. Kurama understood and before he fell asleep he made sure Hiei was by his side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done with this chapter. Hoped ya liked it. It's late, I got in a fight with my friend and I'm tired. Please Read and Review and I'll see ya next chapter. Meow Mix out. Ja Ne.


	5. Mitsuks visit's Kurama

Hi I'm writing another chapter yeah. Sorri but i haven't ben in the mood to write alot because i was sick for a while and i had to get internet and blah blah blah but i'm back so be happy sorri if it is short but at least i updated.

This is the real chapter 5 last was chapter 4

on with the story

Chapter 5:

Mitsuka's visit to Kurama's

-----------------------------

Kurama woke up to a loud scream. Shooting up fast in bed and looked around now fully awake. A girl walked toward him he never saw her before.

"_Don't get near him!" _Hiei growled from behind her.

She turned around looking at Hiei. "You can't tell me what to do. I do as I please." She said.

Hiei growled and lunged at the girl. She moved out of the way and Hiei accidently sliced Kurama.

He feel forward cluching his chest. Hiei went right over and checked on Kurama.

"Fox I'm sorri are u ok?" Hiei asked nicely. (A.N.: heartattack!)

"Yeah Hiei...but who is she?" Kurama asked looking at the young girl.

"That's Mitsuka. She's the one after me." Hiei said getting ready to fight again. Kurama grabbed his arm so he couldn't go anywhere.

Mitsuka attacked Hiei again this time Kurama attacking back. "_How dare u try attacking my firefly." _Kurama growled.

Hiei watched as Kurama went after Mitsuka. 'When did I become _his firefly_ not that i don't mind but I'm the forbidden child. I'm not suppose to love.' Hiei thought blushing.

He noticed that Mitsuka tried to get to him again but Kurama stopped her once more. Hiei called out to Kurama. "Fox, u don't have to fight my fight."

"I know but she wants to take u away from me. She will be punished." Kurama said attacking her once more.

Mitsuka smirked, "I don't get what u see in him. He's a forbidden child and he's also a murderer."

Kurama smiled, "Well, I was a murderer and I don't care that he is a forbidden child. I still care for him because he's my friend."

Hiei jumped into the fight once again when Kurama fell to one knee because of his wound. He had his katana out once more and moving swiftly to atleast wound Mitsuka.

'They are figuring out there feelings quicker than expected. Better lay off for awhile.' Mitsuka thought leaving.

Hiei saw her leave but didn't go after her. He went to Kurama's side first thing. "Don't worri about me. I'm fine it's only a small wound." Kurama said smiling at Hiei.

"Hn. Baka Kitsune." Hiei said helping Kurama even know he kept saying not to worri and that he was fine.

----------------------------------------------

Well hope u liked this chapter. AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY SPELLING!_  
_


	6. Locked Away

i Here's the next chapter. Enjoy because It's almost done. THE TITLE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH KURAMA!

Chapter 6:

Locked Away

It's been a week now and Kurama is advioding one question in partcular. Reason being is because Kurama is afraid of rejection. The question being: Why did you call me 'your firefly'?' Now, Kurama lays in bed tring to sleep but his mind keeps drifting to his favorite fire demon, Hiei.

Hiei, as always, is in his tree. He was thinking about Kurama's behavior, 'He keeps advioding that damn question. He's usually so open but now...it's like he's locking himself away.' Quickly he got up and disappeared to Kurama's.

Kurama was about to fall asleep when there was a tap a his window. Shooting up in bed his head whipped to the window. He could see Hiei in a crouched position on the windowsill. Getting up he went over to open the window.

"Hello Hiei. Why are you here?" Kurama asked. Hiei jumped into the window, '' Why wont you answer my question than I'll answer yours." Kurama sighed he really, REALLY didn't want to talk about it. "Hiei can't you just drop it. I really don't want to talk about it right now?" Kurama asked.

Hiei walked closer to Kurama and Kurama just kept backing up untill he hit the wall. Hiei walked up to Kurama cornering him, "Well? Are ya gonna tell me?" There was a loud knock on the door. Hiei jumped away from Kurama.

"Shuichi are you in there?" His mother asked. Kurama's eyes widened. "Yes mother. One moment." He called than looked at Hiei. "Well, your friends are here they said it was important." She called back.

Hiei was out the window in a flash and Kurama left his room to go downstairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara were at the door. "Hey, what's up man?" Yusuke asked. Kurama smiled, "Hello what brings you two here?" Yusuke looked at Kurama for a minute than snapped his fingers. " That's right Koenma wants to see Hiei." Kuwabara said.

Kurama drew back, 'Koenma needs to see...Hiei?' "Ummmm...alright." Kurama said confused. Hiei watched Kurama from the tree near the house...aka...his favorite tree. Hiei noticed the look of confusion on the Foxes face. 'Wonder what there talking about?' Hiei thought still watching them sit out front talking. "Has Hiei been around lately?" Yusuke asked. "Yes." Kurama said looking into the trees.

"Hey man you alright?" Kuwa asked. Kurama forced a smile, "Yeah, why do you ask?" "Oh, you just seem to be a little out of it." Yusuke said. Kurama shook his head and turned the other way. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other.

Hiei saw the sad look on Kurama's face. 'Why is he sad? Not like he hasn't been sad for a while now but...AHHH!' Hiei thought. Hiei jumped out of the tree when lighting hit the tree next to him.

He landed near Kurama, Yusuke and the baka. "Hiei?" Yusuke questioned. "Hn. What?" Hiei asked. "Dude where ya been? Koenma's looking for ya." Yusuke said to Hiei. "Hn, where do ya think." Hiei said.

Koenma's Later On

Kurama went w/ Hiei to Koenma's. Hiei dragged him along because he didn't want to go alone. (A.N.: He wanted to be w/ Kurama longer.) Koenma saw them come in, "Oh, Hiei you actually came I see." Hiei grunted and Kurama forced another smile. "Well, I didn't expect to see you Kurama." Koenma said. Kurama only smiled at Koenma. "Anyways, back to why ur here, let's see oh yes we found Mitsuka and she's locked up." Koenma said. "WHAT! Where was she? How'd ya get a hold of her?" Hiei asked not sounding to happy.

Kurama pulled Hiei back, "Settle down Hiei and let Koenma finish." "Thank you Kurama." Koenma said smiling at him. Hiei grummbled something and looked away. "Anyways, we caught her escaping to Demon World. It was an easy catch." Koenma finished explaining.

Back to Kurama's Later On

"Well, at least she can't get to you anymore." Kurama said. Hiei hasn't said a word. "Hiei why wont you talk to me?" Kurama asked the fire demon who found Kurama's bed cozy to sit on. "Baka Kitsune. Why wont you answer my question I keep asking you?" Hiei shot. "Because I'm afaraid of rejection." Kurama whispered but Hiei still heard.

"Rejection?" Hiei questioned.

"Yes, Hiei. Rejection." Kurama sighed sitting next to Hiei.

"And who would reject you?" Hiei asked confused as to what was going on in the foxes mind.

"You." Kurama said bearily audible.

"Why would I reject you?" Hiei asked still confused.

"Because Hiei...I...I love you." Kurama said and kissed Hiei.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go that was that chapter. One more than the eplique. This took me 3 days to write becuse I had no ideas but now i do and I can finish it. Well see ya next chapter.


	7. I Love You Too

Hi Sorry I haven't updated but my computer would let me on the login page than I got sick but whatever. I'm updating so BE HAPPY! I would also want to thank my wonderful reviewers for reviewing and staying for this long. I love you all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: I Love You Too

Hiei sat there for a second shocked. Kurama went to pull away but Hiei kissed back.

When that happened Hiei lost all thought...the fox no..._his _fox loved him. He never thought it was possible, Hiei the forbiddeb child lov4ed and was loved back.

Hiei finally pulled away, "Baka Kitsune I love you too."

Kurama's eyes lit up and he smiled his wonderful smile. "Why didn't you think that I loved you?" Hiei asked snuggling up next to Kurama.

"Well, You always said that you were the _forbidden child _but I never believed that. You never really showed you cared about me except in battle. You would always call me _baka kitsune_ and to be honest I started to believe it." Kurama took a deep breath.

Hiei staired at Kurama he never expected him to be so honest.

"Just because I called you _baka kitsune _didn't mean you were or are one. I'm just not good at expressing my feelings...and I was hoping maybe you could help." Hiei said looking up at his fox.

Yes, that's what Hiei loved calling Kurama his. 'My fox, all mine no one elses. Hmm...I never thought that it was this much fun having someone you really love in your life.' Hiei thought.

"Koi (lover) what's wrong?" Kurama's soft voice reached his ears. "Nothing just thinking about how good it feels to call you my fox." Hiei said and Kurama blushed.

Hiei chuckled and kissed Kurama's neck. Kurama giggled and pushed Hiei playfully. Hiei made a hurt look, "You don't like that.. I thought you did."

Kurama smiled evilly, "Of course I do but I don't trust myself." Hiei blushed a deep red realizing Yoko must of been part of that.

"What my little firefly something wrong?" Kurama whispered nto Hiei's ear making the small fire demon shiver.

"Your more like Yoko everyday. What did he do to the old fox I knew?" He asked running his fingers through Kurama's hair.

Kurama was taken back by this, "What do you mean? You don't like the new me?"

Hiei grinned getting Kurama right where he wanted him, "I never said that I didn't like it. I was just wondering why Yoko seemed to take you over."

Kurama never really noticed untill now that Yoko had seemed to appear alot more often. 'Maybe Hiei's right. Yoko has seemed to be appearing alot more often. Probably because my human body can't with stand him for long.' Kurama thought.

Kurama pulled Hiei down as he layed down, "I think your right my human body can't with stand his power and he's slowly taking over."

Hiei smiled, "That means you'll have to move to Makai and don't worry I'll be with you the whole time." Kurama kissed Hiei one last time and they fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? I wanna know and don't worry I'm writing the final chapter right now. Love Ya all.


	8. Two Years Later

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

IT'S BASED ON TWO YEARS AFTER THEY CONFESSED THERE LOVE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Two Years Later

"Yoko where are you?" Hiei called through the halls of their kingdom.

Hiei and Yoko, of course, are known as the two most powerful demons and now that they have mated no one dare messes with them. Kurama lost control of Yoko so moved to Makai with Hiei and now lived in a kingdom.

Yoko has many places where he is hiding his collectables. Yoko seemed to of disappeared after breakfast. Hiei had come back from the hot springs to an empty home.

Going to the backyard Hiei looked around; no Yoko, the front yard; no Yoko, Yoko seemed to be no where.

"Where are you going Love?" Yoko asked from behid Hiei.

"I was looking for you. You disappeared after breakfast so I desided to go to the hot springs alone." Hiei said walking up to him.

"Sorry I worried you but I had to check on my hide aways." Yoko said wrapping a protective arm around Hiei.

Hiei moved closer to Yoko leaning against him. Yoko and Hiei went inside and one of the maids walked up, "Lord Hiei this just came from Mukuro."

Hiei took the letter, thanked her and went to his room. 'What does she want now? We haven't heard from each other in years so why now?' Hiei asked himself.

He opened the letter and read:

Hiei,

I heard the news about you and Yoko. I know it's been a while sense we talked but I must ask a favor. A war broke out and all of Makai is instake. I only ask for assistance because you want to keep Yoko safe. Please come and help and in return I shall never ask another favor. You want to tell Yoko that you may be gone more than a year but please I need the help. Please come within one week if you accept.

Thanks,

Mukuro

Hiei reread the note than tucked it away. This was no way out of it; he had to go to protect Yoko. Desiding to tell Yoko later on he left the room. Yoko was just outside the door. "What does she want?" He asked. "sigh I'll tell you later." Hiei said a hint of sadness in his voice.

Hearing the sadness Yoko choose to wait for Hiei to tell him.

TWO DAYS LATER

Hiei still hasn't told Yoko about him having to leave. He still has five days to tell him but he knew it would be tourcher. He looked at Yoko who was sleeping next to him on their large bed. A lone tear excaped Hiei's eye and formed into a tear gem. Yoko felt the gem hit him and woke up. He saw Hiei laying next to him cring softly. Alarmed he sat up, "Hiei what's wrong?"

He never saw the fire demon cry and didn't understand what would make him cry. Hiei wiped his tears away and looked at Yoko, "I...I have to leave soon. I'll be back in a year or so." Hiei said. Yoko staired at Hiei confused. "That's what Mukuro asked for. It was in the note she sent. I didn't know how to tell you." Hiei said sadly. Yoko pulled hin into a hug, "Just be safe and come back that's all I ask for."

The next day Hiei packed his bags and left.

Yoko sat up in bed dripping in sweat, 'Damn that dream again.' (A.N.: I couldn't help myself...please enjoy the rest.)

Hiei has been gone almost 3 years and Yoko still keeps remembering him leaving. Mukuro lost contact with him about a half a year ago and is afariad that he died. Yoko almost killed Mukuro right there but he wanted to make sure Hiei was dead before he did.

Getting out of bed he quickly dressed and headed downstairs. It was noisy today and that was the last time Yoko wanted. "Get the hell out of my way." An angry voice said. "No, Lord Yoko is tring to sleep." A guard said. "But it's about Hiei." Mukuro was there. "Let her through." Yoko said from behinb the guard. She walked up to Yoko, "We have found Hiei. He's a my castle please come quickly." Yoko nodded and they left.

MUKURO'S CASTLE

Hiei was trapped in a room. Mukuro did it so he couldn't hurt himself more than he already was. She has a healer heal him but he needed to rest. But right now all Hiei could think about was Yoko.

Mukuro told Yoko were to find Hiei and handed him a key. Yoko quickly went to the room. Putting the key in the key hole he took a deep breath.

Inside Hiei heard the lock unlock and staired at the door. He was ready to kill whoever dared entered but all that anger disappeared when he saw Yoko standing there.

"Y-Yoko?" Hiei questioned stairing at him. Yoko came closer making sure to close the door. "Hello Koi, I've missed you." Yoko said kneeling down in ront of Hiei.

Hiei flung his arms around Yoko's neck and kissed him. When he pulled away he smiled, "I've missed you too, baka kitsune."

OWARI!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I liked the ending. It was going to be sad but I changed my mind. Hoped you enjoyed reading this story and I might post another one...but not untill the others are done. I already have it wrote I just have to edit it and type it up than post it. It will be called 'The Child' so look for it...it's coming soon.


End file.
